


Home

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Gen, Gen Fic, Hopeful Ending, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've still got time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Author's Choice - _Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time_ (The Frames)

Captain Kirk didn't know if he should be proud of his senior crew or not. Despite all the protestations and regulations being thrown (by him no less!) they refused to leave the ship. Hell, it took just as much of a fight to get everyone else onto the the shuttles and fly to safety.

Not that the Enterprise was in immediate danger, but its injuries could rival the ones caused by the Narada Incident years ago. It would take weeks to limp toward the nearest Federation friendly or neutral spaceport while the shuttles would get there in days. And despite Scotty's intuitiveness, it was unlikely that life support would last that long.

But if the Captain refused to leave his seat, they refused to leave without him, for he and by extension the ship, were their family, their home. In the end, he felt proud and awed by their conviction, loyalty and love.

"Chekov, Sulu, point us home, we still got time."

"Aye aye, Captain!"


End file.
